One Afternoon
by unbelievably tragical x3
Summary: NB AU What happens when Brooke is kidnapped one day after school. Her main captor is capable of crippling violence one minute and suprising charm the next. And what happens when she starts to fall for him?
1. Prolouge

Summary: ((NB AU)) What happens when Brooke is kidnapped one day after school. Her main captor is capable of crippling violence one minute and manly charm the next. And what happens when she starts to fall for him?

Authors Note: Hey um this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I know it's different but just give it a try! I am a big brucas fan but a brathan fanfic person! So I hope you enjoy the story and please comment! I want to have at least 3 comment/reviews for each chapter before I update! But I will try to update once a week anyways! PS: this is loosely based on the story Long Live The Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with one tree hill unfortunately!

One Afternoon

Prologue:

Brooke Penelope Davis was basically you're average all American girl. She was the most popular girl in her school and captain of the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleaders! Brooke was beautiful with long brunette hair and the most amazing green eyes! She was a big flirt but was afraid to open her heart to boys so she never had a boyfriend for long. But secretly she hoped that one day she would meet her dream guy who would sweep her off her feet. Her father was a rich business man who had gotten into some bad business lately but Brooke did not know this.

Her best friends were Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. Peyton and Brooke have been best friends since Brooke was there for Peyton when her mom died in a car accident. Both girls met Haley in 8th grade and the girls have been inseparable ever since.

Brooke and her parents were never that close since her father was always away on business so naturally her mom went with them since she only married Brooke's father for his money.

It seemed that her life was perfect and that nothing could go wrong but one afternoon changed everything. One afternoon changed Brooke's whole life, one afternoon everything went wrong and there was nothing she could do.

Review Please! 33 Morgan Brittany


	2. The day it all happened

Chapter Two: The day it all happened

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately (

AN: Peyton and Haley are the same people except that haley is part of the inner circle and they are both brooke's best friends. I will update when I have at least 3-5 reviews!

I love you guys!

Tuesday, March 12, 2006 started off a regular day for Brooke Davis. She got up took her shower, did her hair, did her make up, and got ready for school. The day was a really good day for her, she didn't have a lot of homework, cheer practice went great, and she even got a date to the prom with the star of the basketball team Tim Smith. She did have to stay after school though to make up a lab in science. At this moment Brooke realized that her life was perfect and she wished she could just freeze time right then and there because she realized life didn't get much better than this! But as people say all good things must come to an end.

Brooke was just sitting at her locker resting for a moment after cheer practice and to also get her books for homework and to put her other books up. As she was doing that Tim came up.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Hey Tim, how's it going?"

"Good, just wondering if we were still on for prom though!"

"Of course why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh just wondering but hey I do need to know what time to pick you up, what color your dress is, where you wanna go eat, what you wanna do afterwards, stuff like that."

"Okay so which question should we start with.."

After discussing all the things for prom which took about thirty minutes Tim headed home. After finally finishing with her locker Brooke decided to go ahead and go to her car so that she could get home and do her homework so that she could go to this party later. Many people didn't know this about her but she actually did study and work to keep up her grades so that she could get into college but unlike the geeks in the school she just didn't flaunt that she was smart.. she flaunted her assets!

As she was walking outside she saw a black van come squealing around the curb but she payed no attention to it because that was normal around school. What she didn't expect though was for people to start shooting with machine guns. As she looked around she could see the people that were still outside start to fall all around her. There was blood everywhere and she could hear the screaming. But her heart almost stopped when she saw blonde curls and brown hair coming out of the school together. It was her best friends Peyton Sawyer and Haley James. As she shouted for them to get down she could feel arms around her trying to force her into the van, but all she could concentrate on was the feeling in her heart that if she didn't keep screaming for her friends to get down she would die. Finally the man managed to force her into the van where there were two other guys but they all had on masks. That was when she started to get really scared, she tried to get out of the van and to fight them but no matter what she just couldn't besides it wasn't really fair considering there were three of them and only one of her. Finally she just gave up and sat down. The guys looked to be around her age but she couldn't really tell. Finally she asked them, "Why are you doing this to me?" The other two guys just started laughing and teasing her when all of the sudden the guy who had forced her into the van said in a calm, smooth voice, "Shut up!" The other guys did and immediately Brooke realized who was boss so she turned to him and asked him the same question and all he said was your father. She saw it before she felt it, the butt of the gun coming towards her head, then she felt the hot, searing pain as it collided with her head, then everything went black.

**So what did you think, review please, I wanna have at least 3-5 reviews before I update. Thanks to you that did on the first chapter I love you guys!**


End file.
